Missing My Father and Lover
Summary: 'Hanabi visits the old Senju compound to pay respects to her father and reminisces her once happy life with him and her fiance. ''The camera opens up in front of an old Japanese compound. It is abandoned. Hanabi Omikami is standing in front of it, she runs her hand over the broken sign. It has the Kanji for Senju, her old surname, her father's name. She walks inside and begins to think back to her old life as a Noble Woman in the Muromachi Period. She walks to the old over grown courtyard. Flashback starts. ''Flashback'' The compound is shown to be large and beautiful. The courtyard was once beautiful and well trimmed. Full of sculptures and flowers. A much younger Hanabi is running through the flower beds happily and picking the flowers. She is dressed in an elegant and elaborate Kimono, one that only nobles could wear. 'Servant: '''Hanabi-sama! Be careful! I know those are for your father but please! Those thorns can prick you! '''Younger Hanabi: '''Don't worry Miko Nee-chan! I'm fine! ''Hanabi brings the flowers back inside. She brings them to her father's study and arranges them in a vase. ''In reality'' Hanabi walks through the old abandoned sitting room. She looks at the faded tatami mats and flyblown cushions. She sighs as she continues walking. ''Flashback'' A younger Hanabi is in the room playing with her dolls. While her father, Azami Senju watches the clan members train outside. Hanabi runs over to him and gives him a hug. He happily pats her on the head. 'Younger Hanabi: '''Otou-san can I show them what I can do? '''Azami Senju: '''Of course, show them what I've taught you. ''Hanabi hops down into the courtyard. She reveals her katana. The clan members prepare themselves to fight her. One by one, they all got knocked down as Hanabi, flips, strikes, parries and dodges their attacks. She looks at her father who smiles at her confidently. ''In reality'' Hanabi walks through the old master house and to the formal meeting room. She looked at the tattered silk screen, the one that the Emperor and Yamato were sitting behind that fateful day. ''Flashback'' A younger Hanabi is shown decked out in an extremely formal kimono, she is sitting next to her father. They both bow before the screen. Behin the screen is the silhouette of a man and a young boy around her age. 'Emperor: '''You may rise. Remove the screen. ''The screen is lifted and before them is the Emperor and beside him is his son, Prince Yamato. 'Azami Senju: '''Your Majesties, it is an honor to have you in our home. '''Emperor: '''Thank you for your hospitality. I would like to propose something that would be of merit to your clan. ''*he gestures to Hanabi* ''I would like to have your daughter, Lady Hanabi, marry my son. Prince Yamato. The priests and matchmakers have all agreed that this is a perfect match. ''Hanabi looks at Yamato and smiles. He blushes and smiles back at her. He then gives her an engagement present, a jade ring. ''In reality'' The jade ring is still on her finger. Hanabi runs her hand over it as she gets closer to the Clan's memorial plaques. ''Flashback'' Hanabi and Yamato are seen playing together in the Imperial Palace Gardens. The watch the cherry blossoms fall from the trees. He picks up one of the flowers and places it in her hair. '''Prince Yamato: '''When we get married,you will be my Empress. And we can rule together! '''Younger Hanabi: ''*blushes* Your Highness, I'm just a noble woman who is lucky! '''Prince Yamato: '''Lucky enough to be chosen by me. 'In Reality' ''Hanabi walks down the pathways lined with faded memorial plaques, each dedicating to a member of her clan. Flashback A younger Hanabi is shown playing with her friends in the compound's flower gardens. One of them, a young girl with purple hair jokingly puts a flower crown on her head. Mai Kamishiro: ''*giggles* Here's a crown for the next empress! '''Younger Hanabi: '*giggles* ''Mai! Cut it out! ''The girls are then shown with Hanabi as she is trained in etiquette and Azami is also shown playing with them as well. In Reality ''Hanabi arrives at her father's plaque and bows before it. '' '''Hanabi Omikami: '''Otou-san...I'm here now...I miss you...If only I was stronger I could've saved you and Yamato. ''A tear rolls down her face as she places incense and offerings in front of it. She bows one last time and leaves, she clutches the ring from Yamato in her hand tightly. Now matter what, she thought, I will always be a Senju. The screen fades black. '' Category:Fan Webisodes